


You and Me at the End of the World

by enbybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Basically all angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kenma is depressed, Lots of Angst, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, SO, They just love each other a lot, but none of it is in detail, but that's not important, extremely vague references to suicide, he's going through a lot, hinata is just trying to help, i think that's all for tagging, it's a little unhealthy how much they love each other, trigger warning: implicit reference to suicide, yell at me if i need to tag more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbybby/pseuds/enbybby
Summary: Kenma is breaking; Hinata tries to pick up the pieces by imagining their own little Utopia.





	You and Me at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much author venting. And I love kenhina, and channel all my frustrations through fictional characters. So. Here we are.  
> The world is just a bad place and creates sucky situations that affect me personally and just societally.  
> I didn't edit this so yell at me if I fucked something up.

Hinata just held Kenma in his arms, as close as he could possibly press their bodies together. He felt Kenma’s body shaking his own as Kenma let out another sob. Hinata only held tighter as the tears continued to fall down his own face. Hinata tried to be reassuring, running his hand along Kenma’s back. He tried to whisper calming words, but the effect was really lost as he choked over them, his breath hitching sporadically as he tried to gather enough air in his lungs. Hinata really hated seeing Kenma like this, he would do anything to make him feel better, to see that beautiful tiny smile cross his face. But as his t shirt grew more and more damp where Kenma had pressed himself into, Hinata just didn’t know what to do. He had never felt so hopeless in these moments where he had no power to help the person he cared most about. 

Slowly, Kenma’s whimpering stopped and his breathing slowed, but he kept himself curled up in Hinata’s embrace: the one place he felt at home. He took a shuddering breath, clutching Hinata’s body impossibly closer. He was so, so tired but still his mind wouldn’t stop making him think everything he never wanted to imagine, the reality of his nightmares. 

“Shouyou.” His voice cracked when he spoke. Hinata moved his hand up Kenma’s back, carded it through grown out blonde hair, pressed his cheek against the crown of Kenma’s head to let him know he was there, he was listening, he would do anything, anything Kenma asked of him. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore, Shouyou.” Hinata scrunched his eyes closed as more tears spilled, squeezed Kenma’s shoulders closer as if the physical proximity would weaken his words. Hinata knew what Kenma meant. He didn’t mean he didn’t want to be in this embrace anymore, or in this room anymore, or in this city anymore. Kenma wanted to leave forever. And Hinata couldn’t necessarily blame him. Hinata wanted an escape too. But he wanted to go somewhere he and Kenma would be guaranteed to be together. He never wanted to be apart from him, his Kenma. Hinata would do anything in his power to prevent that from happening. He would help Kenma anyway he could if that would just keep him by Hinata’s side. Hinata would follow him anywhere as long as they could be together. 

Hinata took a deep breath, calming himself as the tears dried on his cheeks. He reopened his eyes, looking down at Kenma. Kenma, who was still here. Kenma, who wasn’t gone yet. 

“Ya know sometimes…,” Hinata cleared his throat, like it might physically make the words easier to come out. “Sometimes I think about us actually leaving.”

Kenma turned his head to look up at Hinata, eyebrows furrowed. 

Hinata continued, nodding slightly. 

“Sometimes I think about going somewhere just us, where no one else could reach us.” As he spoke, he watched the crease on Kenma’s forehead flatten out. Kenma did a slow blink, so Hinata took that as the sign to keep going.

“Sometimes I think about us getting on a boat and sailing to some tiny uninhabited island, then purposefully crash the boat. We could use it for resources, like would or whatever. We’d eat fruit and nuts from trees and maybe cook little animals if we need to. Otherwise we could keep them as pets. A whole island of pets.” As Hinata continued, the tension slowly released itself from Kenma’s shoulders. His lips weren’t curved yet, but Hinata saw the glimmer in his eyes.

“And I’d make sure to bring enough batteries so your DS would last decades.” There, Kenma’s smile revealed itself as he breathed out a laugh. Hinata’s lips twitched up in turn. 

“Other times we’re on our own planet, or a moon or something. No one but us for lightyears. Except for the aliens, of course, who would help us adapt to their lifestyle and teach us their language.” 

“What makes you think the aliens would be any better than humans?” Kenma asked. His eyes were still glowing, although rimmed red. 

“Silly Kenma! Of course the aliens are cool. How do you think we got into space anyway? They came to save us! They’d be totally accepting and not aggressive, like a bunch of hippies without the drugs. It’d be just us, the aliens, and like, George Takei.”

Kenma giggled when Hinata pulled his arm back and held up his hand showing the Star Trek symbol. Kenma smiled, lifting his hand to replicate, then taking Hinata’s hand in his own, pulling it back towards his chest. 

“And then there are times where I think about where we’ll be when humanity collapses.”

Kenma lost eye contact, looking down again as his smile disappeared. “That can’t be too far away,” he whispered. Hinata squeezed Kenma’s hand a little to regain his attention before speaking again. 

“I think we’d be living in a cool ass tree house in the middle of nowhere above the ruins. We’d save all of the best parts of culture we could find: art, literature, movies, video games. It’d just be you and me reading, watching, drawing, gaming forever as society fades away into the abyss.”

Kenma’s smile had refound itself by then. “We’d have so much time to do whatever we wanted.” 

Hinata nodded, leaning closer into Kenma’s space. Although, Kenma was literally laying on him, so their concept of space had been long gone.  
“Whatever you wanted.” Hinata whispered against Kenma’s lips before they kissed, gentle, slow. 

They separated and gazed at each other before resettling into a more comfortable cuddling position. They laid there, looking at each other, caressing skin, little touches of affection matching the devotion shared in their gaze. 

Kenma eventually broke the silence, voice barely making a sound so as not to disrupt the quiet and ruin the moment. 

“I’d miss Kuro, though.”

Hinata nodded, “And Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san too. And that cat from the alleyway that loves you. Or the cat from the petstore that loves you. And all of the other cats too.”

Kenma laughed, then hummed in response, slowly shutting his eyes. “You’d miss volleyball. And your team and friends and mom and Natsu.” It wasn’t said disapprovingly, or enviously, just merely stating the truth. 

“You’d miss your team too,” Hinata replied. Kenma scrunched his nose in response, but Hinata knew by the curve in his lip that he was joking. 

Hinata never took his eyes off Kenma’s face as they lay there, even after Kenma shut his eyes. How relaxed he looked now, how his hair spread out around him, how his body fit perfectly with Hinata’s. He shuffled closer, bumping their noses together on purpose to try to get Kenma to open his eyes, but he didn’t. Hinata knew he was tired though. These breakdowns take a lot out of Kenma (out of them both really) and it had been a long day, long year if he was being honest. 

“But you know, I’d miss you most.”

The earnestness in Hinata’s voice made Kenma reopen his eyes. Kenma looked at him and say no trace of lying, no mirth or manipulation. Not that he ever found any in Hinata or ever expected to. 

“I know, Shouyou.” Kenma said, returning his eskimo kisses. “I’d miss you most, too.” 

Hinata shut his eyes as he felt them glass over, refusing to let anymore tears spill. He knew how much Kenma hated seeing him cry, almost as much as Hinata hated seeing Kenma cry and stopped himself from making Kenma anymore upset. Kenma was here, in his arms. Hinata would help him, do anything, and Kenma knew that. But still....

“I love you, Kenma,” Hinata whispered, barely making a sound. 

“I love you, Shouyou.” Hinata felt Kenma’s breath flit across his cheek, felt the words imprint themselves there and spread all the way to his heart. 

Hinata didn’t know if everything would be okay in the end. He didn’t know if things would get better, he didn’t know if Kenma could be saved. He didn’t know if they would end up together like he hoped. 

But he knew he would try. He knew Kenma was here, alive, a physical presence beside him. He knew he would do anything for Kenma. He knew Kenma loved him. And he knew he loved Kenma, more than anything. He knew when he woke up, Kenma would still be there, and that they would work together. 

He had Kenma. And he had hope. 

And in that moment, that’s really all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Sorry this was so negative?  
> I feel bad for hurting them so...
> 
> Epilogue:  
> They live happily ever after.  
> The end.


End file.
